Family Guy Wiki talk:Spooner Street
= The Clam = Welcome to The Clam. The Clam is neither drunken nor fuzzy, but you should be able to enjoy yourself nonetheless. Just don't cause a clam-ity. Ho, ho. I kill me! ---- Family Guy Movie * (Hey, how about a big SPOILER warning for those of us who don't want to hear plot rumors?) So what do you guys think about the upcoming Family Guy movie? Personally, I find the plotline that Stewie's looking for his real father is a bit inconsistent, because what about the time he went into Peter's sperm in "Emission Impossible" and met his potential brother who looked like him and acted like him? That seemed like the same gene pool to me. Nevertheless, Family Guy Movie = goodness + me buying it. The Milkman·talk 02:32, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) I think that Stewie thinks that his real father is someone different, but it turns out to be Peter. But then again, my speculations are nearly always wrong. --Loar5 07:15, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Hey, I like that idea. :-- The Milkman·talk 17:14, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Thanks! :3 I also heard a theory that he finds his real father, who is homosexual, and then he starts thinking about his own sexuality. @_0 Alot of people think he's gonna find out if he's straight or whatnot in the movie. --Loar5 04:23, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Article Development I've noticed that as articles are beginning to develop they seem to primarily be taking on the characteristics of most recent five episodes. For the most part articles on the Griffin family are well rounded, example Chris Griffin & Brian Griffin. However the information on Meg Griffin or Loretta Brown as well as on a wide number of other pages focus on the most recent episodes. Although such information is important and for example the second paragraph of Meg's page is needed. I wonder if it needs to be placed somewhere else? Anyway those are my thoughts. Again just a reminder to everyone, myself included, to try and focus on a person or places run throughout the entire show. --CannedhamX 09:45, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Double page I boneheadedly created a second page for the Freakin' Sweet Collection. How do you delete a wiki page? http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Delete:_pages_of_questionable_relevance I think that may have something to do with it, though it is another wiki. >.> --Loar5 00:43, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) Is it just me or... Is it just me or is the Wiki being updated much less? Just an opinion. And also, what happened to Milkmanjb? --Jerkel Sadly, it is being updated less. The reason Milkmanjb and I haven't been around as much recently is because of our schedules. I'm going to try to start coming here more frequently (if for no other reason than updating the schedule/archive). --HoD Qheldar Vandalism Problem Why the hell is everything being vandalized on this site? --Jerkel I havent the slightest clue, but we have a huge problem on our hands if this continues. I just took care of the 46 acts of vandalism that just occured. and i have a feeling that this is all by one person on one of the many differnt IP's he/she has availible (considering its not that hard to change them). Anyone have any suggestions on what we can do? --CannedhamX 06:07, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) I hope i did it correctly, i guess we'll find out soon, but if you check the you'll see that 63.19.0.0/16 is now blocked, leaving UUNET Technologies based in Virgina, blocked considering thats where our friend seems to be. I think it should work but someone please check to see if i did it correctly, or we'll find out in a few days, Wikimedia Range Blocks is where i learned about range blocking for those wondering. --CannedhamX 23:12, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) Copyright issues Hi all, there is an issue for this community. It's been pointed out that the transcript collection you have here is likely to be a copyright violation. We can't have that on Wikicities, so they are going to have to be deleted. I'm sorry about this, because I know you have put work into them, but we have to keep this legal. Sometimes a small section of quotes (perhaps a few lines) can be used under "fair use", but the whole transcript is more of a problem. Is anyone around who can look at this please? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 12:18, 16 March 2006 (UTC) (Wikia Community team)